The Force Inside Us
by AniPot
Summary: Starting right where The Force Awakens left off, we follow the journey of Rey and Kylo Ren. Neither of them can forget the last time they met, the tension in the battle, the passion they inspire in each other. Soon they come to realize there was more spoken on that battlefield than they initially thought.
1. Chapter 1

Two figures stood atop the ruins of the first Jedi Temple.

Rey held out her arm, clutching the cold metal in her hand, staring Luke down as he looked at her with pain gently folded into his features.

His beard moved as he spoke.

"You're endangering yourself by coming here."

"I have brought you this lightsaber" She spoke, still clutching the weapon in her outstretched hand, offering it to him as proof she deserves to be heard. "It should look familiar, shouldn't it?"

He looked from her face to the handle of a lightsaber in her hand.

"It does," is all he said.

"I have questions. Will you answer some them? Will you to train me to use the Force? Until a couple of weeks ago, I only thought you to be a legend, Luke Skywalker." Rey smiled, "You won't believe what I have learned! Er, well I guess maybe you would."

"Yes, I suppose I would." He tried to return the smile but couldn't. "I feel it within you. The Force is indeed strong with you. As long as you know the dangers and know the risk you have taken, come along. Let's talk."

He moved past her and down the hill a little way, past a few stone steps and walls. Slowly, Rey followed, feeling her way along the broken, mossy stones. Luke lead her into a gray stone building that looked like it had once been in shambles but skillfully and precisely assembled again. However, in these newly rebuilt walls there was no moss, but some mud in between the cracks to help keep the place together and shield the inhabitant from the wind and rain. Luke opened the wooden door for her as she crossed the threshold and looked around. Candles were lined in every little crook in the wall and a mess of cushions and blankets lay in a heap around a wooden table towards the edge of the room near a fireplace that looked as if it hadn't been cleaned out in years.

"You… live here?" She asked, still taking in the sight of an old hermit's quarters.

"Well, I was hardly expecting to entertain many guests, you can imagine." He replied, closing the door behind him, making for the fireplace and grabbing the kettle. He filled it with water and set it back into the fire, stoking the embers to give it life again He added a few logs into the fireplace and turned around.

"Sit… please." His voice was hoarse from what was assumed many years of not speaking.

Rey chose a soft, clean looking cushion and sat down by the table. She couldn't take her eyes off the wonder in front of her. Luke Skywalker! Here! She looked around at his walls, his bed, his fireplace, trunks of things and clothes scattered about, taking in every detail about this man.

"Yes. Ah, well, I can't even imagine where we should begin." Rey said with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Honestly, with everything that has happened where SHOULD she begin? The very beginning? Cover the important stuff first? Kylo Ren, the lightsaber, Han…

She looked down in front of her, still brutally aware of the loss of her friend she knew only too shortly. Luke looked at her, standing still and silently. The only thing that broke the long silence was the whistle of the kettle.

He took the kettle form the fireplace and poured two cups of tea. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better, I promise" With a small smile, he handed her a cup of hot steaming liquid that smelled a little bit like camel hair and a hint of jasmine.

"I… know about Han. You don't need to tell me." Luke said, staring out the small window.

This surprised Rey. "Wait you do? How? Is it the Force?"

He looked away from the window and sat down opposite the table. "When you're deeply connected to the Force, as someday you may be, you can feel things as they happen, especially when someone is very close to you. I felt Han's death the moment it happened. Painful as these feelings are, it is critical for a Jedi to hide their feelings or else they may betray you to others. I feel the pain of Han's death from you. You would do wise to hide feelings like these." Luke was staring intently at Rey.

"Hide my feelings? You want me to pretend he never died? That he never meant anything to me? That his death was meaningless?" She looked up from her tea and stared right back into his eyes, trying to burn into them with her pain. It really didn't seem to affect Luke, it seemed.

"Please, you misunderstand me. You must feel, but you cannot use these feelings with the Force. And you can't show these feelings to any others. From what I sense, they are very real and Han must have meant a lot to you." He broke off, not meeting her eyes, and looked again out the window. He thought of the last time he saw Han…

After a moment he looked back to her and said, "These feelings can be used against you in even the subtlest of ways. I'm sure your meeting with Ben has taught you that much at least."

"Ben...? You mean that awful demon Kylo Ren?" Rey asked. "He used the force against me, penetrated my mind, and tried to force me to give away the map leading to you. I resisted him, of course, but I really didn't know what I was doing at the time. I need you to train me to use the Force so I can go after him!" She squared her shoulders and tilted her chin up, challenging Luke to tell her he wouldn't train her.

Luke stared into her eyes, he could feel how strong she was with the force. Strong like…

"I will have to think about it. I cannot give you an answer now. I realize you need training, but I am sure you have heard of the last time I trained a Jedi." Luke answered.

"I don't want to be a Jedi, what do you think I'm here for? I just want to know how to use this Force thing. I mean, I can already use it but I need to learn more. It's just purely instinctual at this point! Even Kylo said…said I need someone to train me. He offered to do the job but I'd much rather gouge my eyes out with his lightsaber!"

Luke smiled and gave a halfhearted laugh. "No doubt you are very strong with the Force. There's no doubt at all. However, I will still consider your request. It is getting dark out, I suggest you return to your ship and we will meet again in the morning." He stood up and made his way to the door to let her out.

Feeling frustrated Rey got up quickly and just stood in her place, staring fiercely at Luke. He returned her gaze and dared not break it. What was minutes seemed like hours until she quickly walked to the door and jerked it open. "You will train me. You must." She looked at him.

"Give my regards to R2 for me." He smiled at her, the corners of his mouth not daring to meet the pain and sadness in his eyes.

With that she walked out of the door and started her journey to the shore, where her ship and droids awaited her return.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo~

Kylo Ren walked silently though the night, out in the forest just behind the medical lab. They had stopped at some small moon the First Order often visited, he couldn't remember the name of it at the moment and he didn't really care.

The medical droids told him to stay put, stay in bed. Rest and more rest. This proved difficult. He couldn't sleep anymore, though to be honest he gave up trying to sleep. Every night Kylo Ren ran through his mind the fight between him and Rey. How could one be so powerful with the Force when they hardly knew they could use it? She needed a teacher and it should be him. He smiled at the thought of training a student so special.

Still feeling the desire to keep walking as far from the med lab as he could, he walked on, ignoring the dull pain bursting into his side with every step he took. It's been weeks since he last saw Rey, but the blaster wound still wouldn't heal. He suspected that rest would really help, contrary to his refusal to stay put in the lab. Kylo pulled his dark cloak around him even tighter, keeping him warm in the snow covered trees. It hadn't stopped snowing since they arrived. It fell in thick bunches from the sky, layering everything in a thick, dense coat of snow. The only saving grace was there was hardly any wind in the forest, so it didn't feel as cold as it looked.

"She'll seek out Luke to train her…I know it." He spoke softly to himself, his smile fading as clouds of his breath rose from his lips and swirled into the cold, dense air. He could feel it, she was on her way to him now.

Kylo pulled out his lightsaber before he really knew what he was doing. A soft red light lit the surrounding area, casting dark shadows in between the trees. He struck the nearest tree to him, which happened to be a thick, tall hardwood tree. He swung again. He saw her face. He swung again, this time harder. He saw her face again, staring at him with such ferocity as her gaze burned two holes into his brain. He swung again and swiftly again. He saw her smile devilishly when she had overpowered him. He stuck the tree several more times, embers now bursting from every wound he inflicted. With each strike he lived through that battle with Rey. Her strength, her conviction, her willpower, they had stirred something deep inside him, making him want to confront her again. This time would be different. This time he would make her see it his way.

Kylo decided to make his way back to the med lab when he felt exhausted enough to lay down. Sneaking back into his healing chamber was always an easy task. If anyone had a problem with him leaving they were too afraid to challenge him for not getting his rest. Finding his uncomfortable medical bed, he sat down, taking his robes off layer by layer. When his chest was bare, he peeled back the bandages and looked at the wound in his left side, blood still trickling out. The skin around it was purple and bruised, refusing to clear up. Feeling frustrated, he placed fresh bandages on and laid back on his bed, closing his eyes and easily drifting into a light sleep.

Kylo Ren awoke a couple of hours later to the sound of a medical droid entering his room.

The droid waited for him to sit up before speaking. "Sir, you are not getting any better. Recently, we have found and old bacta tank and we have discovered it still works." The droid said. "We think if you simply spend one day in the tank, you will be as good as new. The bacta fluid should heal you in no time."

Kylo stared at the droid for a while, thinking of the tank Luke once told him about. "I will allow this."

"Quite good news, sir," the droid buzzed. "We will ready the tank at once and begin the preparations. Please, sit back and rest some more."

Kylo laid back down and ignored the droid as it made a few notes and preparations in his room and then left. "Finally took them long enough to get a fucking tank by now." He said quietly to himself and drifted back into a light sleep before spending the rest of the day submerged in a tank.

After a good day of healing in the bacta fluid, Kylo Ren felt perfect. Even his spirits seemed to be higher. Starting official work again, he had made his way to his old Empirical star cruiser ship and found his familiar commander.

Kylo looked at his commander, who spoke so eagerly he could hardly wait to approach him as soon as Kylo entered the room. "Sir, what is the plan to find the map?"

"Isn't it obvious? That scavenger thief will lead us to him. No doubt she will make attempts to find him, and I am quite certain she will succeed. There is no more need for a map now." Kylo turned and walked to the glassy window, looking out into the vastness of space.

He closed his eyes, his mind tapping deep into the Force, searching for her.

Ah…yes, he could feel something.

Faint, but it was there.

Kylo was quite glad he found himself fortunate enough she doesn't know how to hide her feelings, hide herself from him. He will most assuredly find her, meaning he will find also Luke and the First Jedi Temple. He concentrated harder, using the Force. Reaching, searching, using his feelings to search into the darkness and find her energy, her feelings, her location. He saw hazy images of rocks, cliffs, and water. That doesn't really help. He pushed a little further until he could feel at least a general direction of his next coordinates. He opened his eyes and saw his faint reflection on the glass outlooking starry constellations and galaxies. He didn't know her exact location, but he did have a feeling of where he may a better feel…

He turned around and walked to his commander. "Commander, enter these coordinates into the hyperdrive system and we will take off as soon as you are ready. We will not waste nay more time."

"Yes sir." He said, with a rigid spine and alertness in his features.

Kylo Ren gave him the coordinates and turned away briskly, walking out of the deck to seek a space he could be left alone. He turned down corridors and past many faceless Stormtroopers, feeling each one's fear and respect for him. He knew exactly which ones he could trust to do certain jobs. He stopped at one of the deepest, central most rooms in the bottom of the ship. His personal quarters were dark, quiet, and hadn't seen any life in days. It was good to be back. He turned on one dim light with a slight wave of his hand. He looked around and saw his old meditation spot. Settling down on a cushion by the large window, he sat down lotus style to prepare for proper meditation. With another wave of his hand he turned the lights off again. Kylo closed his eyes, and searched within himself. He let his anger and resentment boil and fester inside of him, letting it wash over him as waves do when they crash against a cliff. Images of his father crept up in his mind, like a thief who dares to be caught. He let his anger, resentment and love for his father wash over him again. Killing Han was the right thing to do. Tactical, merciful, and the deed truly did strengthen him for what he had to do next. He didn't regret what he did, but only that Rey saw him do it. She just wouldn't understand his reasons. Han did. Han always knew and understood him.

Rey… His thoughts resisted thinking of her again. Her face crept up inside his mind yet again. Kylo decided to stop trying to fight it just this once. He let her image grow in his mind, her features becoming even more clearer. Her anger towards him. Her strength and skill in the battlefield. Her surprising lack of fear as she struck at him with his grandfather's lightsaber. He replayed this fight in his head yet again. Her (really, it was his) lightsaber striking his own handcrafted one again and again as they both switched between offensive and defensive tactics. Her hair fluttering in the breeze. Her eyes, clear and focused. He freckles. Her lips.

He scowled and opened his eyes at these unwelcome thoughts. As a Sith apprentice, he is always encouraged to give into his feelings, let them wash over him to fuel his strength and power. This…this was different. Love could be a powerful emotion, but letting himself feel deeply for her was equally as dangerous as it could be powerful. If he let his feelings betray him, if he let them show, even to her, it could mean the end of him. The end of Kylo Ren.

He looked out the window, the ship was in hyperspace by now. Good. His men were efficient and knew he greatly disliked them wasting his time.

Kylo let his mind drift again. This time he was searching. He thought of Rey, thought of her passion, her excitement…her lips. He didn't back away this time. He needed to find her, regardless of his feelings for her at this point. For now, he would give in to help strengthen his ties to her, to help him find her quickly. He took a deep breath as he let himself think about the way she moved, the way she smirked, the scent of her when she was so close to him in battle. Kylo let his mind swim deeper and deeper into his thoughts of her until... He could see a solar system, a planet with cliffs and waves. A planet with her on it. He knew exactly where she was. He could feel it with every fiber of his being. He could feel her presence closer to him. Kylo Ren grinned, knowing that if he just got a little closer to her, he could feel her unmasked feelings. She was a passionate woman, that was for sure.

Kylo walked back to the control center. They had exited hyperspace and were awaiting orders.

"Commander. I know where we need to go next." Kylo said with a dark smirk on his face. He will see her again very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey~

When morning dawned on the ship, Rey set out promptly for Luke's templed home again. They had a good night to rest, dwell on their thoughts, and think about what needed to be said. He also would agree to train her to use the Force, she knew it to be true.

She journeyed into mid-morning to reach Luke. He was standing at the top of the steps, waiting for her.

"I am not disappointed to see you, Rey." Luke smiled. He seemed much cheerier today than he did yesterday, Rey noticed.

"That's great!" She gave a big smile. "So let's get to it, then? Let's not waste time!" Rey briskly walked toward him with a bounce in her step.

"Yes, yes." Luke said, "Lt's discuss some things, first. You said yesterday you do not want to be a Jedi?"

"Well, er…" Rey hesitated, "Well… I just want to use to Force, you know. But I don't want to go around and be a big peacekeeper. My personal style is to keep it small. I have a family to find and I don't want to be constricted by the strict rules of the Jedi Order. But I know I have this Force within me and I know I should use it, especially with Kylo Ren chasing after me. He is NOT going to let me disappear after the fight we had. I also…want the power to help protect my friends." She looked down, thinking of Finn who was left behind. Finn, who should be here with her, learning to use the Force as well. "Surely, you can understand my reasons?" She looked up at him earnestly.

Luke pondered her answer for a moment. "Well, I do not disagree with you, you should definitely be taught how to defend yourself and what you are up against. However, if you do not fully commit to the Jedi ways, I will not teach...or tell you…everything. Know this." He paused, taking in her reaction. "And at any time, you do have the choice to walk away and help your friends or you can choose to stay and become a Jedi. Also, know that the rules are not as strict as the Old Republic ways. Nonetheless, I have decided I will teach you enough to defend yourself, for now. I also reserve the right to change my mind, Rey."

She smiled wide. "Thank you! I knew you'd do it!"

"Yes, well I know this must be done. You DID find me after all." He walked closer to her. "However, I cannot risk teaching you here. Kylo is most assuredly after you and I have no doubt he will find you. No offense to your skills, but you will have lead him straight here. You cannot yet hide your feelings as I can and as powerful with the Dark Side as he is, he will have sensed you by now. I will meet you at these coordinates." Luke handed her a small device. "Meet me there in two hours. However, you must leave this planet right now. Go to this system, but…visit a few others on our way. Throw off the trail."

Rey paused. This what not what she had expected. "Leave this planet? He knows I'm here already? But how can he? He didn't have the map he was so desperate to pry out of me!"

"And you resisted?" Luke looked impressed.

"Well, yeah! AND I saw into his mind. What a real train wreck there." She rolled her eyes, remembering when he had her strapped down, defenseless. She remembered waking up to him staring at her, wearing a mask. If that wasn't creepy enough, Kylo pried into her mind and saw her fears, her secrets, her heart even. Nobody has made her feel so vulnerable since her family left. NO one. But stil….when she saw into his mind he wasn't…completely messed up. She felt something there, but she couldn't decipher what it was. That feeling she had glimpsed inside him, only a spark and it was gone.

"That is quite impressive, Rey." Luke had just the faintest glimpse of surprise on his face. "But still, the time of conversation will be at the meeting point I gave to you. Please leave this planet at once, for Kylo Ren must NEVER find this Jedi Temple. It's risky enough I am leaving. The only reason I feel it is safe, is that he will want to pursue you, thinking you will lead him here. He is distracted at the moment….by you." He gave her a sideways glance and turned around and walked back into his templed home.

Rey sighed. She had walked up all these steps to be told to leave again. Seriously? He couldn't have walked down and told her to leave?

When she had made her way to the ship, it was midday. Her stomach growled, but she heeded Luke's advice and set coordinates to some random place and flew off the planet as soon as she could. She jumped out of hyperspace several times to random places, stopping only for fuel and once again for lunch. By the time she made her way to Luke's coordinates, she was already an hour late.

The Degoba System? Why here?" She asked Luke when she stepped out of her ship.

"Well, I thought it'd be nice to be sentimental. This is where I first started my Jedi training. We won't be here long, for this place is also familiar to Ben." Luke looked around fondly at the swamp.

She looked at him like he was a crazed old man. "Well if you say so, Luke." She set down her backpack and took out her lightsaber. "So where do we start? Lightsaber duels? Force duels?"

Luke looked from her to her lightsaber and smiled. "You'll be putting that away today. We will start by teaching you to use the Force. That's what you want to know, anyway, right? From what you tell me it seems you think you're already extremely skilled at that weapon." He turned and smiled as she scrunched up her face in annoyance.

"Well alright then," she put her lightsaber back onto her belt. "What will we do?" She crossed her arms and looked straight at him.

Luke explained the Force to her the best way he knew how. He explained everything his old masters Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi had taught him. He gave a demonstration here and there and for the most part, Rey listened and tried to absorb as much information as she could.

He lifted some heavy rocks and placed them a few feet away from their original resting place. "Ok," he said, "now you try. Clear your mind and try to lift these rocks."

Rey stood there and closed her eyes. She tried to clear her mind. Empty. Nothing in it, just space. She focused on the rocks, still keeping her eyes closed, and imagined them lifting into the air, high above her and Luke. She could feel a power flowing through every cell in her body. She opened her eyes excitedly and looked at the rocks in the sky. They weren't there. She frowned and looked at the ground. The rocks were barely hovering a few inches. Her concentration broken, they dropped back into the soggy dirt.

Luke approached her. "That's good, for a first try."

"Why was it so much easier to tap into the Force when I was battling Kylo Ren? Why is it so difficult now to move a bunch of silly rocks?" Rey asked Luke, her scowl returned to her face.

"Well, when you're in a situation of danger, it's much easier to tap into the Force. However, this also makes it much easier to let the Dark Side of the Force consume you. If you are only lead by passion, fear and the desire to battle you will give in to your feelings and slip into the Dark Side." Luke answered her, still maintaining his instructive tone.

The Dark Side. "Is that what happened to Kylo Ren?" Rey asked. She wanted to know more about this villain. Why she was so interested was beyond her, but at that moment she really just wanted to know everything Luke knew about him.

"No. Ben was…a different case. Anyway, try again. Don't use your feelings. Clear your mind and try to concentrate on moving those rocks. Try it with your eyes open, this time." He gestured to the rocks and waited her to make another attempt.

 _A different case?_ Rey thought. _What happened with him?_ __She pondered on Kylo for a few seconds too long and Luke cleared his throat. She snapped out of it and tried to empty her mind again. She focused on the rocks. She kept her eyes open and watched as they moved a few inches in the air. Rey summoned more power from within her and tried to lift them even higher. She focused on the rocks and this time did not imagine anything they weren't actually doing. She stretched her arms out in front of her and lifted the rocks several feet in the air and threw them aside, into the swamp filled woods.

"Good!" Luke said, "However…try not to throw them. You cause injuries that way." He walked over to her and patted her on the back. "Well done, today."

Rey beamed at him, very flatted by Luke Skywalker's compliment. "Well I couldn't do so well without a great teacher!"

Luke brushed off the compliment. "The Force is strong with you, Rey. Now the next task for you is to try and hide your feelings until we start training tomorrow. I am going back to my ship and I am calling it a day. I suggest you do the same."

"Hide my feelings? How? You never taught me that!" Rey crossed her arms.

"Clear your mind. Don't think of Ben." He looked at her as she failed to hide the sliver of disappointment on her face. "Don't!" He repeated.

"Ok… Clear my mind and don't think of Kylo Ren. Got it. Anything else?" She looked aside.

"If you feel him nearby, run. I'm going to run as well, and I am warning you. I will not save or rescue you. It is not yet the moment for me to confront Kylo Ren and he must not know I am here. If you discover I have left, I suggest you do the same. If I sense him before he senses me, I will leave in that very instant. This is more important than both of our lives, do you hear me? He must NOT get into that temple. No matter what."

"What? You're just going to LEAVE me to fight and deal with him? No warning? No defending your student?" Rey raised her voice, frustrated that Luke could be such a coward.

"You do not yet understand, but you will in due time. I know he won't kill you, he needs you to find me. But if he DOES find me and I'm not there to defend the temple, it will be a disaster. Please, just trust me on this." Luke gave her a pleading look.

Maybe he wasn't being a complete coward, but still…she couldn't believe he'd just make a run for it if little Kylo stops by. "Alright. But, can you at least TRY to warn me? Send some sort of signal if you sense him?"

Luke paused for a moment, consider that efforts of this. "I will try, if I can do so without alerting him to my presence." He gave a small encouraging smile.

"Good. Well, then! Let's have dinner!" She moved toward her backpack and pulled out some food packs. "I hope you like uh…" She looked at the packaging, "food portions?"

Perplexed, Luke looked at her. "Dinner?"

"Yeah. Let's eat something. Together. It's been forever since I had a meal with someone, and I'm sure it's been just as long for you!" Rey smiled and made to prepare two portions of food stuff. Hesitant, Luke agreed to the dinner with Rey.

The two of them sat and ate together, talking and enjoying each other's company. When it was well after they had completed their meals, they both decided it was time to pack up and make their way to their ships.

"Goodnight, Rey." Luke said, "I will see you in the morning." He turned and walked into his ship, tired after a very long day.

"Goodnight, Luke" Rey quietly said after him, watching him walk into his ship. She turned and climbed aboard her own ship, swiftly ignoring all around her and making her way to the cockpit. It was in the Millennium Falcon cockpit that Rey had made a small, cozy bed right behind the pilot's seat. Not only was this her favorite room on board but it also made for a speedy getaway if needed.

She turned off all lights and laid down on her bed, staring at the darkness above her. Rey focused on clearing her mind before sleeping. Maybe that will prevent any way of Kylo Ren from sensing her feelings from halfway across the galaxy or who knows where he is. _Where is he, though?_ She wondered, her mind slipping to thoughts of him before she could stop herself. She pictured Kylo's face when she last saw him, laying in the snow, bleeding out his sides but yet looking at her with such shock and…awe? _Ha. He better be impressed. A scavenger like me was able to knock him on his ass._ She smirked, but as soon as the smirk flashed on her face, it faded away. She couldn't explain it, but she almost felt that she needed him to be impressed, as if she actually cared what he thought about her. _What DOES he think of me? He doesn't seem to hate me, despite how I pulverized him in the fight. What will he do with me when he finds me?_ __Pushing this thought from her mind, she shook her head and decided it was best to actually try to clear her mind and avoid any thoughts of Kylo Ren.

Rey laid in bed for what seemed like hours, getting absolutely no rest at all despite the long day she had. Focusing on clearing her mind seemed to be an impossible task that actually seemed to take more brain power than sleep. Every time she almost thought of Kylo Ren, she wanted to think about him, but it took great effort to peel herself away from thoughts on him. With a sigh, she sat up and looked out the window. It was pitch dark outside and she didn't see a thing. Rey laid back down and turned to her side, wrapping herself in more blankets. She closed her eyes and just let herself think. Maybe this would let her finally drift into sleep. She thought of Luke, what she learned, and what the next day may bring. Healthy thoughts that will keep Kylo Ren at bay. Slowly, she drifted into sleep.

She was back on the snowy planet surface, lightsaber in hand, staring at Kylo Ren from across the chasm that ripped into the planet's crust. She saw him as he was that day, but blurred and hurt.

"Rey…" He called out to her. "Don't go."

All she could do was stare. Rey was rooted in her spot. She couldn't step away, nor could she step closer to him. She should go…but does she want to? Still unable to move her legs, she reached out to him as if she could just pull Kylo across the chasm. If only she could only reach…

The sounds of engines starting up startled her out of her sleep. She looked around and saw the controls to the Millennium Flacon starting up and instantly she knew this was Luke's doing.

"Fuck! He must've found me. Dammit, it was that dream!" Rey jumped to the controls and started lifting the Falcon into the air. She no longer saw Luke's ship nearby. _Good. Luke got out. Still, I wonder why it was so important he couldn't fight Kylo Ren?_

She made it to the planet's atmosphere before seeing the danger far off. Kylo Ren. She could feel him, even from this distance she could feel his conviction, his determination to find her.

"There's still time to jump into hyperspace and get the hell out of here!" Rey pulled at the controls, making preparation for hyperspace.


End file.
